


☁ It's Curious What Dreams Can Show Us ☁ A Prinxiety Oneshot ☁

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambigious Ship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Fluff, Dinner, Eventual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Eventual Romance, Fanfiction, Gay, He does this a lot, Implied Smut, Let's throw all dream science out of the window, Lore - Freeform, M/M, One-Sided Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Oneshot, Pre-Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety - Freeform, REEEE, Remus Mentioned In Passing, Roman Can go to the imagination and see people's dreams, Roman is just watching Virgil's dream, Romance, Ship, date, hand holding, kiss, not straight - Freeform, platonic, prompt, queerplatonic, shortfic, steak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: He braced himself for the impact before he felt himself floating a few centimetres from the fluffy clouds of the floor. He floated past the doors of the Imagination, trying to ignore the loud noises coming from Remus's door. He seemed to be having fun.Though he usually came here to see what ridiculous things the Sides were dreaming, he came here with a more fixed purpose. He paused outside the literal embodiment of anxiety's door. It didn't seem that Virgil was having a bad dream as usual with the white clouds surrounding his door. Roman opened the door as he let out a loud yawn.Roman is fond of travelling through the Imagination while the other Sides sleep, giving him some fun scenarios for him to observe. Though, Roman didn't suspect to find Virgil having a very romantic dream. Specially one about him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxeity - Relationship
Kudos: 45





	☁ It's Curious What Dreams Can Show Us ☁ A Prinxiety Oneshot ☁

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> My internet really went Not GoNnNA do It SOrRY a buntch of times while writing this. 
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 466 Words
> 
> Character Count: 2,564 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 51 Seconds

Roman looked around quickly as his fingers made their way to the hatch of the trapdoor. He wouldn't want anyone following him. As he opened the trap door, he took a deep breath before he quickly jumped down the blindly white hole. 

He braced himself for the impact before he felt himself floating a few centimetres from the fluffy clouds of the floor. He floated past the doors of the Mindscape, trying to ignore the loud noises coming from Remus's door. He seemed to be having fun.

Though he usually came here to see what ridiculous things the Sides were dreaming, he came here with a more fixed purpose. He paused outside the literal embodiment of anxiety's door. It didn't seem that Virgil was having a bad dream as usual with the white clouds surrounding his door. Roman opened the door as he let out a loud yawn.

He wandered into the tunnel of the white abyss before he noticed some blurry objects. It came into focus as Roman found himself observing a scene at a high-end restaurant. He floated above the heads of the people as he tried to find the Panic! At The Everywhere. Roman spotted the side on a table.

Virgil was eating some steak as he was talking to an exact replica of the Prince. Both of them were wearing black and white tuxedos with small roses of their respective colours embedded into the fabric.

Roman couldn't exactly understand what the other was saying but Virgil seemed to be loving the conversation. Roman reached his hand across the table and Virgil held it. Roman floated closer, just being in front of the table as he watched with anticipation. Virgil quickly shot forwards to give his replica a kiss. 

Roman felt himself turn hot red before he felt a small force pulling him backwards. He instinctively grabbed towards the table cloth but it did nothing. His vision started blurring as the people in the corner of his eye started disappearing rapidly. He shot backwards through the tunnel before he was slammed against Deceit's door. He luckily landed softly on the clouds. He heard the door lock as Roman still wrapped his head around what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt Was Created By The Fabaolous Account @sanderssides_prompts on Instagram!
> 
> They Are A Very Popular Account With Nearly A Thousand Prompts On Their Page! They Have A Range Of Different Ship Prompts And You Can Submit Prompts To Them! 
> 
> They Are Icons! 
> 
> PERIDOT!


End file.
